Blog użytkownika:EpickiRekinóż/Słegerska papuga, czyli jak poznałem waszą orkę
Powitajcie: *NAJBARDZIEJ EPICKĄ TRYLOGIĘ, JAKĄ KIEDYKOLWIEK NAPISANO! *TRAGEDIĘ DLA TYCH, KTÓRZY NIE MAJĄ SŁEGU W SERCU! *KOMEDIĘ DLA TYCH, KTÓRZY BIORĄ ŻYCIE ZBYT POWAŻNIE! *WYCIECZKĘ PO ATRAKCJACH MOJEGO UMYSŁU DLA TYCH, KTÓRZY WIEDZĄ, CZYM JEST SŁEG! *KRÓTKO MÓWIĄC: JAK POZNAŁEM WASZĄ ORKĘ! Część I, czyli zmarszczki papugi Dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Dziubków, Andrzej Brązowy, czyli Freddy Fazbear we własnej osobie, posiadał słegerską papugę. Ta oto papuga była papugą niezwykłą, gdyż słeg swój czerpała z Epickiego Akumulatora Słegu, +1000000 do zarąbistości. Niestety, któregoś dnia cudowny ów artefakt zepsuł się i słeg papugi zaczął się wyczerpywać. Freddy szybko dostrzegł, że jego ukochane zwierzątko stało się mniej słegerskie, i to wstrząsnęło nim do głębi. Kilka depresji, roztrzaskanych gitar (ku rozpaczy Bonniego), przewróconych stołów i poprutych zasłon później udał się na poszukiwania Jeszcze Bardziej Epickiego Akumulatora Słegu, +nieskończoność do zarąbistości. Akumulator ów, w skrócie JBEAS, był jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby ocalić słegerską papugę Freddy'ego przed zupełnym odsłegowaniem i w konsekwencji utratą nieśmiertelności. Niestety, świeże, majowe powietrze, które BYŁO ZIMNE, ponieważ pogoda nas nienawidzi, niosło ze sobą Zabójcze Pyłki Brzozy, +100 do zabójczości, które przyspieszyły odsłegowywanie papugi. Freddy spojrzał na zmarszczki, kalające słegerskie czoło jego papugi i raniące jego serce. Westchnął i przywołał swoją potężną mocą Pudełko Wyobraźni, +200 do choroby psychicznej. Napełnił je po brzegi zawartością swojego umysłu i pobudził maszyny, drzemiące pod powierzchnią kabli chroniących otchłań przed pożarciem całego świat, do przetwarzania jego myśli w czystą maść słegową. Wtarł ją dokładnie w zmarszczki papugi i schowawszy słoiczek z maścią tuż pod kablami Pudełka, odwołał jego istnienie. Ruszył dalej, po drodze zbierając bzy, stokrotki i maki. Wił z nich wianki na głowę swojej papugi, lejąc olejowe łzy i podlewając nimi gałązki, tak, że stawały się potężną bronią i mógł nimi odpychać Zabójcze Pyłki Brzozy. W końcu miał ich już tyle, że stworzył z nich Epickie Hula-Hop. Wykorzystał swe pole grawitacyjne uczynione ze słegu i zawiesił swoje Epickie Hula-Hop, tworząc z niego orbitę. Tak oto Freddy został najmniejszą z planet i utworzył pole siłowe, zdolne odepchnąć każdą broń i zdematerializować każdy byt. Jego papuga zamknęła oczy, śpiewając cichą pieśń. Wianki na jej głowie wydawały się lekko naprawić jej słeg, przynajmniej o tyle, aby na jej słegerskim czole przestały pojawiać się nowe zmarszczki. Nagle Freddy przystanął. Zobaczył, że jego pole siłowe marszczy się i łuszczy. Jego papuga zaskrzeczała donośnie. Ujrzał przed sobą Jeszcze Bardziej Epickie Hula-Hop, które pożerało jego ochronę, zostawiając go bezbronnym. Przed nim stał Vincent, w wianku z chabrów na głowie, z tostem w lewej ręce i nożem w prawej. Wyzwolił z siebie niesamowitą ilość słegu, która wywróciła Freddy'ego. Papuga, przyjąwszy ją na siebie, wzniosła się w powietrze i rozwinęła ogromne słegerskie skrzydła, a za nią na niebie stanęła podwójna tęcza. -Moja krew...-westchnął Freddy i otarł łzę. Jednak jego wzruszenie zdławił złowrogi cień, stojący za za plecami Vinventa. Była to ogromna orka, uśmiechająca się potężną paszczą pełną ostrych zębów. Freddy się zakochał. Część II, czyli jak Aniela znieczuliła tosty -Jestem Aniela-powiedziała orka, wychodząc zza pleców fioletowego. Jej różowa sukienka w kwiatki falowała na wietrze. Pachniała upajająco tostami i napalmem. Na jej głowie tkwiła długa, tęczowa peruka. -Jestem Freddy-rzekł animatronik najbardziej uwodzicielskim głosem, jaki mógł z siebie wydobyć. Wydobył znikąd słegowe kotki, które oblazły Anielę, zamiauczały i znikły. Orka zachichotała, rumieniąc się niczym podlotek. W tym ubraniu wydawała się tak delikatna, jak delikatny może być pięciometrowy dwutonowy delfinowaty z dwunastoma parami zębów, który lubi towarzysko skakać i napełnia powietrze wonią słegu. Podeszła bardzo, bardzo blisko i wyciągnęła swoją płetwę piersiową. Freddy zrozumiał jej intencje i uścisnął jej dł-to znaczy płetwę, przy okazji zauważając, że jej skóra była bardzo miękka i lekko wilgotna. Gdyby taka koncepcja byłaby dla niego znana i zrozumiała, prawdopodobnie zarumieniłby się, jednak był animatronikiem i takie pojęcia, jak krew, mięśnie i skóra były dla niego zupełnie obce. -Ehem!-stwierdził Vincent. Aniela i Freddy odwrócili się do niego, zdziwieni. Przy okazji animatronik stwierdził, że dalej trzyma płetwę orki, i szybko ją puścił. -Mieliśmy tutaj walczyć na śmierć i życie, nie? Możecie przeżywać romantyczną scenę GDZIEŚ INDZIEJ i PRZEDE WSZYSTKIM P Ó Ź N I E J?! Papuga zdecydowała, że ma już tego dosyć, i zapikowała na fioletowego. Gdy jej Potężny Słegerski Dziób, +1000 do słegu, uderzył go w czoło, krzyknął i odruchowo machnął prawą ręką. Nóż (jeżeli czytaliście uważnie, to wiecie, że go miał) ciął przez skrzydło papugi. Zaskrzeczała i zjadła tosta. Vincent, pozbawiony źródła swojego słegu, zatoczył się i rozpłynął, zmieniając się w ładną fioletową chmurkę. A Anielę otoczył wianuszek tostów z nutellą. W jej płetwach zjawiły się ogromne strzykawki. Wbijała je po kolei w smakołyki, jej sukienka wirowała wokół niej, gdy kręciła się w kółko. Wreszcie powietrze wypełniła odurzająca, słegerska woń. Freddy poczuł zawroty głowy. Orka podeszła do niego i wetknęła mu jeden z przysmaków w usta. Ona zrobiła to samo (ale z drugim tostem, oczywiście). Świat rozpłynął się przed ich oczami. Dwa smakołyki upadły na ziemię pomiędzy nimi. Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy, nic nie widząc. Papuga otoczyła ich swoimi słegerskimi skrzydłami i ciepłą łuną. Pachniały bzy, czekolada, no i te znieczulone tosty. W tle grała pełna playlista Super Łukasha, nowej gwiazdy na rynku disco tosto. Część III, czyli żule zwiały z taxi Każdy człowiek, animatronik, orka czy nawet tuńczyk z puszki pewnego dnia swojego życia przeżywa taki moment, że trafia do strzała Amora. Oczywiście Amor jest wrednym głupkiem, który lata uzbrojony po zęby, strzela do bezbronnych ludzi i wmawia im, że to wszystko z miłości, ale wiecie, o co mi chodzi. Freddy właśnie przeżywał taki moment. Oczywiście'' taki moment'' jest momentem pięknym i romantycznym, ale nie po tostach z nutellą i znieczuleniem. Freddy i Aniela kołysali się, w czym w ogóle nie przeszkadzała im muzyka, i szeptali sobie do ucha słowa miłości. Tymczasem papuga zmęczyła się emanowaniem słegiem i zdrzemnęła się na głowie Freddy'ego. Półmaterialny koleś w zielonych okularach przeciwksiężycowych z zabójczą fryzurą, z której kapał krem Nivea, stał obok zakochanej pary. To on wydzielał z siebie melodie, mrucząc z niezwykłą finezją i oddając pomrukami nawet najdziksze akordy. Zapowiadał też każdą kolejną piosenkę. Potrafił wydawać z siebie kilka linii mruków naraz, a do tego jeszcze śpiewać. Miał talent. -A teraz usłyszymy najnowszy i przyszły największy hit Super Łukasha, na punkcie którego oszaleją tysiące! Wydarł się tak głośno, że papuga ocknęła się, a Freddy z Anielą odwrócili się w jego stronę. -Oto piosenka nad piosenki, najlepsza w całym wszechświecie, tak, dobrze słyszycie, WSZECHświecie! -Wrzucimy to do neta-zaskrzeczała papuga. -Cały świat będzie to nucił już jutro, a dzisiaj my to zanućmy! "ŻULE-ZWIAŁY-Z-TAXI"! Freddy i Aniela słyszeli już tę piosenkę. Było to rankiem tego dnia, gdy pierwszy raz puścili ją w radiu. Znali już jednak jej cały tekst, więc zaśpiewali głośno i, pomimo znieczulenia, baaaaardzo wyraźnie: -LUBIĘ PLACKI! IT'S FANTASTIC! ŻULE W TAXI! SEZAMKI! Mieli takie nagłośnienie, że facet zachwiał się i znikł. Przestraszyli się, ale nadawali dalej. Robili to tak głośno, że w końcu pomiędzy nimi pojawiła się kula światła. Z każdą nutą robiła się większa i jaśniejsza. W końcu wybuchła, oblewając Freddy'ego i Anielę promieniami oświecenia i odrzucając ich daleko od siebie. Pomiędzy nimi leżał Jeszcze Bardziej Epicki Akumulator Słegu, +nieskończoność do zarąbistości. Spojrzeli na Jeszcze Bardziej Epicki Akumulator Słegu. Oto cel ich długiej podróży, oto koniec ich starań. Oto zbawienie dla wszystkiego, co piękne, czekoladowe i słegerskie. Oto postrach tych, którzy na klawiaturze piszą stopami i nie znają słegu. Oto ostatni i najlepszy z artefaktów Agenta Buca, przed którym klękają narody. Toteż i oni klęknęli. -Zamierzacie mnie do tego podłączyć, czy mam tu umrzeć?-zapytała papuga. Freddy i Aniela z namaszczeniem podłączyli papugę do Jeszcze Bardziej Epickiego Akumulatora Słegu. Papuga wchłonęła akumulator i urosła. -Wsiadać na mój łeb. Freddy wsiadł na łeb papugi. Za nim klapnęła Aniela, próbując objąć go w pasie, jednak z oczywistych powodów nie za bardzo jej to wyszło. Papuga leciała powoli i bardzo majestatycznie, ale w jakiś sposób szybko dolecieli na miejsce. Wylądowali przed pizzerią, gdzie papuga powróciła do swoich normalnych rozmiarów. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie...a przynajmniej tak mówią kroniki. EpickiEpilog, czyli papierowe naleśniki Uwaga! Poniższy rozdział zawiera sceny przemocy. Aniela i Freddy stali przed drzwiami pizzerii. Ktoś obwiązał ją kablami, pod drzwiami walały się rolki papieru toaletowego i trzymiesięczne ząbki czosnku, a na dachu stał taboret. Freddy rozciągnął swoją rękę i zdjął mebel. Stał na nim talerz, na którym znajdowała się trzyosobowa porcja chrupkich papierków z malinami. -Z MALINAMI? Toż to herezja! Każdy wie, że deserowe papierki robi się z jeżynami! Aniela złapała jednego papierka i wsadziła do paszczy, ale był zdecydowanie niedogotowany. Miał papierową konsystencję i ciężko go było przeżuć. Wypluła przekąskę i odważnie ruszyła do przodu. Freddy poszedł w ślad za nią. W środku czekał ich ponury widok. Bonnie bez twarzy leżał rozciągnięty przez środek. Wszędzie leżały kartony z sokiem żurawinowym. Kilka z nich nie miało nakrętek, przez co sok rozlał się po podłodze. Upodabniało to korytarz do miejsca zbrodni. Ze ścian ktoś pozrywał plakaty, a na ich miejscu wymalował rewolucyjne hasła. Z sufitu na sznureczkach zwisały szczoteczki do zębów, chrupkie papierki (z niektórych kapał sos, z innych czekolada) i marne szczątki najlepszej zastawy. Całą tą scenę oświetlała pojedyncza żarówka, która migała niczym stroboskop i jak stroboskop zmieniała kolory. Obrazu dopełniała bita śmietana, którą ktoś malowniczo rozsmarował po leżącym na podłodze animatroniku, po czym stworzył z niej góry tu i tam, polewając je sokiem żurawinowym. Aniela trzymała w prawej płetwie karabin na migdały. Freddy dzierżył kałacha. Ruszyli do przodu, rozwalając góry bitej śmietany i zrywając z sufitu szczoteczki. Z buta wjechali przed scenę, na której stały trzy Dziubki, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Ryknęły, po czym zaczęły grać. Animatronik poczuł niesamowitą wściekłość, gdy w ich piosence rozpoznał "Żule zwiały z taxi" w przerobionej, zubożonej wersji z okropnym tekstem najeżonym rymami częstochowskimi. Fałszywego Bonniego zastrzelił, a fałszywą Chicę wgniótł w podłogę gitarą. Stanął przed fałszywym Freddym, zaciskając pięści. Trzepnął go w jego głupi łeb, aż pysk jego zabawkowego sobowtóra przeleciał na drugą stronę, po czym wybił dziurę w ścianie. Aniela wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Dało się usłyszeć tylko donośny huk i orka pojawiła się w drzwiach. Na twarzy miała radosny uśmiech i taszczyła Mangle, z której w wielu miejscach wystawały migdały. -Nie ma już Dziubków!-krzyknął Freddy. Pobiegł do Anieli i odtańczył z nią tryumfalny taniec. -A co z tym beztwarzowym w korytarzu? Freddy zerwał się, pobiegł do korytarza i nie bez kłopotów wytaszczył z niego Bonniego. Ledwo dał królikowi do ręki gitarę, ten ocknął się, odruchowo uderzając Freddy'ego instrumentem. -Anielka, czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić? Czy poszukasz jego twarzy? -A co ty będziesz robić? -Znajdę moich przyjaciół-Freddy zacisnął pięści. Pobiegł do kuchni, spodziewając się znaleźć tam Chicę. Nie pomylił się. Zalewała się olejowymi łzami, przyrządzając Dziubkom pizzę. Gdy zobaczyła animatronika, oddarła z leżącego przed nią zeszytu kartkę, podarła ją na podłużne paski i nasmarowała je sokiem z jeżyn. Zwinęła je niczym naleśniki, ułożyła na talerzu, po czym wsadziła do mikrofalówki. Przez cały ten proces gapiła się tylko na przyrządzaną potrawę. Nastawiła urządzenie na dwie minuty i odwróciła się. Dopiero teraz ujrzała, że mimo wszelakich podobieństw do animatronika, który zmuszał ją do pracy, w kuchni stał jeden z Andrzejów, a nie Dziubek. Podbiegła do Freddy'ego i go przytuliła. Andrzej Brązowy subtelnie ją odsunął, po czym zaprowadził kurczaka do pomieszczenia ze sceną. Aniela pojawiła się już po kilku sekundach, trzymając twarz Bonniego. Freddy poinstruował ją, jak zamocować lico, żeby nie odpadło po pięciu minutach i pobiegł do Pirate's Cove. Okazało się, że nie było się o co martwić. Głupie Dziubki nie przewidziały, że ktoś może siedzieć za firanką, więc Foxy nadal tam był, bezpieczny i bardzo, bardzo znudzony. Freddy'emu chwilę zajęło wyjaśnianie lisowi, że znów jest mile widziany w gronie animatroników. Wkrótce wszystkie Freddy, Foxy, Chica i Bonnie gawędzili jak za starych dobrych czasów. Były tylko dwie subtelne różnice. Wraz z nimi siedziała szczęśliwa Aniela, a w pizzeria była pełna soku żurawinowego, bitej śmietany i wielu innych dziwnych przedmiotów. Aha, i zamiast pizzy wszyscy jedli papierowe naleśniki. KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach